The Fairly OddParents!
|first_aired = Nickelodeon YTV As an Oh Yeah! Cartoons segments : – As a TV series: – present |num_seasons = 7 |num_episodes = 121 |list_episodes = List of The Fairly OddParents episodes |website = http://www.nick.com/shows/fairly-oddparents }} The Fairly OddParents is an American animated television series created by Butch Hartman about the adventures of Timmy Turner, who is granted fairy godparents named Cosmo and Wanda. The series started out as cartoon segments that ran from September 4, 1998 to March 23, 2001. It is produced by Frederator Studios for the cable network Nickelodeon, where it is currently the second most popular show, next to SpongeBob SquarePants. The television series was also distributed outside the United States by the Canadian animation company Nelvana. In 2009, Time magazine named the series one of the greatest television shows of all time. The sister shows to FOP are Danny Phantom and T.U.F.F. Puppy. Plot Timmy Turner is a short, buck-toothed 10-year-old boy with a pink cap who lives in Dimmsdale, a small suburban town with his dim-witted parents. His life is constantly miserable, due to the fact that his parents are never home and he is babysat by an incredibly nasty teenager named Vicky, and that generally, no one understands him (as indicated by the show's theme song). But everything changes when he receives two fairy godparents: Cosmo and his wife, Wanda, and they eventually have a fairy child together named Poof whom becomes Timmy's godbrother. Timmy learns that his fairy godparents and brother are capable of granting him any wish he wants within certain limits. However, Timmy's immature nature causes him to sometimes ask for wishes that unintentionally result in disaster and he and his fairy godparents must find a way to "unwish" the wish. Over the course of the series, Timmy also makes many enemies. For example, his teacher, Mr. Crocker, in contrast with other adults in the series, firmly believes in fairy godparents and has been searching for them for a very long time, suspecting that Timmy has fairy godparents. He is dangerous to Timmy because according to "Da Rules", a large rulebook that defines what children can and cannot wish for and how fairy godparents must behave, if the child reveals that he has fairies, or if someone discovers their fairies, they will lose the fairies forever. Jorgen Von Strangle, an enormous and tough fairy with an German accent, personally dislikes Timmy and his fairies, although, in "Teeth for Two" he claims Cosmo and Wanda are his closest friends. Crocker is also mean because he gives all the students in his class an F in their tests, except for the very smart kid, A.J., who is one of Timmy's best friends. In many ways, his 10-year old life with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof is filled with joy, misery and hilarious adventures. At his school, he is often bullied by Francis, a miserable gray-skinned teenager who claims to be the toughest kid in school. Timmy has no shortage of girl problems either, his attempts at getting a date or a kiss from Trixie Tang usually fail, and Trixie's less popular best friend Veronica loves Timmy "with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns", although Timmy finds Veronica to be crazy. Timmy is also chased by Tootie, Vicky's awkward little sister, who often embarrasses him with her overly affectionate behavior. Like Timmy, Tootie is tortured by Vicky, and for this reason Timmy often feels bad for her. At the end of "Channel Chasers" it is strongly hinted that Timmy eventually marries one of these girls. The names of Timmy's parents are never revealed. A running joke in the show is that whenever the Turner parent's names are mentioned, they are blocked out by noise, or otherwise simply referred to as "Timmy's mom" or "Timmy's dad". In the beginning of the series they didn't show the parents' faces, but as the show progressed they did. The show has also introduced dozens of other reoccurring characters and villains. These include Remy Buxaplenty, a snobby boy who is filthy rich and ignored by his parents enough to be granted a narcissistic fairy named Juandissimo Magnifico, who happens to be Wanda's ex-boyfriend. There is also Dark Laser, a parody of Darth Vader; Dr. Bender the evil dentist; Shallowgrave the truancy officer; Mr. Bickles the flamboyant drama teacher; and Big Daddy, Wanda's mobster-like father. Live action adaption In 2011, to celebrate the tenth year anniversary of the Fairly OddParents as a Nicktoon series, a live action television movie will be broadcast on Nickelodeon. Thirteen years into the future, Timmy Turner is now a 23-year old adult who still lives in the same house, sleeps in the same bed, has never had a girlfriend, and still attends Mr. Crocker's fifth grade class. Timmy's arrested development stems from his desire to keep his beloved fairy godparents, Cosmo, Wanda, and their son Poof, since Da Rules dictate he will lose them as soon as he starts to act like an adult. All of Timmy's friends have grown up and moved onto better things now. Tootie, a nerdy girl that always loved Timmy, has returned home a smart and beautiful woman, and Timmy starts to fall in love with her, but a grown up relationship with her would mean the end of his adventures with his fairies. Timmy must make a choice between growing up and falling in love with the woman of his dreams, or keep acting like a child and stay with the best friends he has ever had. Meanwhile, an oil tycoon named Hugh J. Magnate discovers the existence of fairies and seeks to gain their power for his own greedy purposes. Macomb Community College Macomb's very own and Anchor Bay High School grad Butch Hartman, creator, director and executive producer of the animated Nickelodeon series "The Fairly OddParents" and "Danny Phantom," and the new "Tuff Puppy" shares his perspective on creativity and innovation. The full cast list and appearances is unknown so far. Drake Bell will play Timmy Turner. Daniella Monet will play Tootie. In a short sequence where Cosmo and Wanda temporarily became human, they will be played by Jason Alexander and Cheryl Hines respectively. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof will otherwise appear in CGI in form for the rest of the movie and will be voiced by their original voice actors. David Lewis will play Mr. Crocker. Devon Weigel will play Vicky. Jorgen Von Strangle will also be played by Mark Gibbon and will have a CGI crown. Main cast *Mary Kay Bergman as Timmy Turner #1 Creampuff #1/Mrs. Bigfoot .Original Voice of Timmy Turner from the Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner#2, Poof, Tad, Blonda, Princess Mandie and Britney-Britney *Daran Norris as Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle, Anti-Cosmo, The April Fool, George Washington and Grandpa Pappy *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda, Mrs. Turner, Anti-Wanda, Mrs. Dinkleberg, and Ms. Sunshine *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker, Juandissimo, Mayor, Chompy the Goat, Sheldon Dinkleberg and Hank the Rhino *Grey DeLisle as Vicky, Tootie, Veronica, Chad, Principal Waxelplax, Tooth Fairy, Happy Peppy Betty and Ms. Sunshine/Doombringer *Frankie Muniz as Chester McBadbat #1 (2001–2003) *Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat #2 (2003–present), Imaginary Gary *Ibrahim Haneef Muhammad as AJ #1 (2001–2003) *Gary LeRoi Gray as AJ #2 (2003–present) *Dee Bradley Baker as Elmer, Sanjay, Binky Abdul, The Bronze Kneecap, Thomas Jefferson, Remy Buxaplenty, Shallow-Grave, and Mr. Turner (as a kid) *Faith Abrahams as Francis *Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang *Rob Paulsen as Mark Chang, King Gripploun, Bucky McBadbat and Happy Peppy Gary *Jim Ward as Mr. Bickles, Doug Dimmadome, Vicky's Dad, Chet Ubetcha and Dr. Rip Studwell (Hard Copy) *Jane Carr as Mama Cosma *Tony Sirico as Big Daddy *Tom Kenny as Cupid *Kevin Michael Richardson as Dark Laser and AJ's Dad *Ben Stein as The Pixies *Chris Kirkpatrick as Chip Skylark *Adam West as Himself, Catman *Jay Leno as the Crimson Chin and the Nega Chin *Gilbert Gottfried as Dr. Bender and Wendell *Robert Cait as Norm the Genie (Fairy Idol) *Norm Macdonald as Norm the Genie (Other appearances) *S. Scott Bullock as Flappy Bob *Method Man as Pixie Rapper *Alec Baldwin as Older Timmy *Steve Irwin as Bad Parent Hunter *Daisy Carson as A.J.'s Mom *Butch Hartman as Dr. Rip Studwell (Other appearances) *Laraine Newman as Queen Jipjorrulac *Tom Arnold as Santa *Robert Costanzo as Easter Bunny *Diana DeGarmo as Cosmo's Singing Voice (Fairy Idol) Guest Stars Throughout the course of the show, many famous actors have guest starred on The Fairly OddParents. Some of the most notable are recurring characters Adam West (Catman) and Jay Leno (Crimson Chin). Some other famous stars were Norm Macdonald (Norm the Genie), Alec Baldwin (older Timmy), Ben Stein (the Pixies), Gilbert Gottfried (Dr. Bender and Wendell), and Tom Arnold (Santa). Though not featured as guests on the show, references have been made to other public figures, including Bill Gates (shown as a child with Cosmo and Wanda as fairy godparents in the episode "Father Time"), Tina Turner (also one of their godkids), Britney Spears (parodied as "Britney Britney"), Arnold Schwarzenegger and Sylvester Stallone (parodied as "Arnold Schwarzengerman and Sylvester Calzone), and George W. Bush (a U.S. president was depicted in the episode "That old Black Magic", and he bore resemblance to then-president Bush). Production history Early origins (1998-2001) .]] Producer Butch Hartman originally created The Fairly OddParents as a seven-minute short film entitled Fairy Godparents, one of 39 short cartoons in the first season of Fred Seibert's Oh Yeah! Cartoons. Butch Hartman made nine more short films for the show in the second and third seasons as well. Nickelodeon agreed to a six episode order (consisting of two 11-minute stories) of "The Fairly Oddparents, which began airing on March 30, 2001, in the half hour after Invader Zim. On April 11, 2006, Nickelodeon UK aired nine Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts in three episodes. These stories include "Where's the Wand?", in which Vicky uses Wanda's wand, and "Too Many Timmys", in which Timmy makes copies of himself. Each episode lasts for about 7 minutes. Unlike the half-hour series, the animation in the shorts is not as smooth, and the designs are notably different (including Timmy's parents Mr. and Mrs. Turner, who are only seen from the neck down in the pilot episodes). Other notable differences include voices like Timmy Turner, who was voiced by another actress (Mary Kay Bergman), instead of Tara Strong Early popularity (2001-2004) The Fairly OddParents was immediately popular around its first year, greatly increasing its lead-in rating from Invader Zim. In fact, no matter what time slot Nickelodeon placed the show in, Nick's ratings soared. The series attracted a wider than anticipated audience, appealing to all ages, a feat only matched by Spongebob Squarepants . Other than SpongeBob, it was later Nickelodeon's highest rated show. Early 2002 and 2003 was the first peak of popularity for The Fairly OddParents. Ratings sky-rocketed, and it briefly passed SpongeBob SquarePants. The show saw its quick rise to the top in Australia and United States in summer of 2002 and 2003 when the show's first TV special, Abra-Catastrophe!, was aired. The film was a success and many products were merchandised. After Abra-Catastrophe!, creator Butch Hartman created a new project for Nickelodeon called Danny Phantom. A second Fairly OddParents TV special was made, titled Channel Chasers. Since then, there have been other specials, like The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, Crash Nebula, School's Out: The Musical, Fairy Idol, the "Jimmy-Timmy" crossovers, Fairly OddBaby, Wishology, Anti-Poof, and most importantly A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! End and resumption of production (2005-2007) Nickelodeon ceased the production of the show late in 2005, with The Jerkinators (The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3) as the actual season finale of the sixth season, though in the U.S the episode "Timmy the Barbarian!/No Substitute for Crazy!" was shown after The Jerkinators as the 5th season finale. Butch Hartman made the official announcement on his forum on January 24, 2006. However, Butch announced on February 2, 2007 on his forum that Nick has granted Fairly OddParents twenty more episode slots and that the show had resumed production. Cosmo and Wanda also appeared in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. A theatrical movie was planned for release by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies, but was eventually dropped due to a regime change by Paramount, though the script was written. Hartman stated on his website that he would like to release the movie to DVD one day, but did not have any definitive plans to do so. The Fairly OddParents have appeared in a $50 Best Western travel card over the 2006 summer period and again over the 2007 summer period. Revival (2008-present) After a one year hiatus, Nickelodeon announced on TV that they would begin the broadcast of a television movie called Fairly OddBaby as the beginning of at least 20 episodes of Season 6, and to carry the show to at least the year 2010. A huge hit, Fairly OddBaby aired on February 18, 2008, becoming the top entertainment program across broadcast and basic cable TV for the year among kids. Also, four new episodes aired each day at 5:00 p.m. EST beginning on Monday, March 10 after a rerun of the Fairly OddBaby special, and ending on Thursday (3–13) of that week. It was reported that 8.81 million people watched this movie when it originally aired. Another new episode week aired from May 12–16, 2008. The Fairly Oddlympics aired on August 1, 2008, as part of the lead-up to the 2008 Olympics, which began on August 8, 2008. Another premiere week aired through August 11–15, 2008. Four new episodes of The Fairly OddParents aired during Super Stuffed Nicktoons Weekend. The next three Fairly OddParents movies, Wishology, aired in three one-hour installments during the first weekend of May 2009. This is the first Fairly OddParents movie to be nearly three hours long (or, excluding commercials, 144 minutes) and to be presented in HD and widescreen, and they are the last episodes of the season. Another Fairly OddParents special was released on Nickelodeon entitled Anti-Poof. This was the tenth Fairly OddParents special and it followed a week of brand new Fairly OddParents episodes airing from July 6 to July 9, 2009. The special followed all of the new episodes aired in succession and was only episode length itself. It premiered on July 10, 2009 at 7:00 pm est. And on August 10–14 there was a premiere of brand new episodes of the Fairly Oddparents at 6:00 P.M. est. On September 28, 2009 @ 4/3c, Nickelodeon started airing 5 new 15-minute Fairly OddParents episodes. On October 16, 2009 two new episodes aired. Then on Feburary 6, 2010 two new episodes aired as part of Secret Crush Weekend. On April 5-9, 2010 five brand new episodes were aired as part of "Spring it On". More episodes were aired in late September, but since the release of Butch Hartman's T.U.F.F. Puppy on Nickelodeon, there have been no new Fairly OddParents premieres despite that Season 7 has already aired entirely in other countries. In 2011 the series makes it's tenth year anniversary, and, as a celebration, the live action movie is scheduled for release in July 2011. Episodes Fairly OddParents TV movies * Abra-Catastrophe! (three parts, 2002/2003) * Channel Chasers (three parts, 2003/2004) * School's Out! The Musical (two parts, 2004/2005) * Fairy Idol (two parts, 2006) * Fairly OddBaby (two parts, 2008) * The Fairly OddParents: Wishology (three double-length parts, 2009) * A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (live-action, 2011) Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide (2006) * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators (2006) Crimson Chin There were six shorts featuring the Crimson Chin, Timmy's favorite action hero that were made for Nickelodeon's website. They are now available exclusively on the Superhero Spectacle DVD release, although they occasionally air on Nicktoons Network. ''Lucky 7'' marathon On July 7, 2007, from 7 a.m. to 7 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time, Nickelodeon showed viewers' favorite Fairly OddParents episodes, voted for on TurboNick. That was the third time Nickelodeon allowed viewers to vote for their favorite episodes; the first occasion was SpongeBob SquarePants' Best Day Ever event and the other time was Jimmy Neutron's "Genius, Sheenius or Imbetweenius" event. However, unlike the previous two, no new episode was aired. Instead, 77 secrets were revealed. The 77th secret stated that a new character is joining the Fairly Oddparents cast and gave hints such as showing Cosmo in a diaper, 'pooing' himself and then people going "Aww". This indicated that Cosmo and Wanda were going to have a baby. That is one of the only Fairly OddParents marathons. Later in December 2007, Nick showed a commercial telling of things that were going to happen in 2008. This commercial had a short preview, of Fairly Odd Baby which included Cosmo in a hospital gown holding a baby, aired February 18, 2008. DVD and VHS Due to the show's mass popularity, several video releases have been marketed. More information can be found by clicking here Trivia * The Fairly OddParents is seen in 113 countries and territories in 27 languages around the world. * Recurring voice guest-stars include Jay Leno (The Tonight Show with Jay Leno) as the Crimson Chin, Adam West (Batman) as Catman and Norm McDonald (Saturday Night Live, The Norm Show) as Norm the Genie. Other celebrity guest voice stars have included Alec Baldwin, Frankie Muniz, Ben Stein, Gilbert Gottfried, Dana Carvey, Brendan Fraser, Tom Arnold, Jackie Mason, Julie Chen, Scott Hamilton, Gene Simmons and Paul Stanley. * To date, Nickelodeon has ordered 126 The Fairly OddParents episodes, which include 12 TV specials and nine animated TV movies. *The Fairly OddParents is the third longest-running Nicktoon, behind SpongeBob SquarePants and Rugrats. *The Fairly OddParents has consistently ranked among Nickelodeon’s top programs since the show’s premiere on March 30, 2001. See also * Oh Yeah! Cartoons Notes External links * * [http://www.frederator.com/content.php?id=177 The Fairly Oddparents at Frederator Studios] * * * Category:Fairly OddParents Category:Browse